Dance
by AcidicParanoia
Summary: Taken out of my now deleted collection of oneshots 'Unchained Melody'. Every night, they would wait for the night to come, and for them to be alone...


Title: Tonight...

Author: AcidicParanoia

Category: Tsubasa RC

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SxS, Syaoran/Sakura

Story Type: Songfic/One Shot

Song: Tonight, West Side Story

Summary: For here you are, and what was just a world, is a star... Tonight...

A/N: This is part of my Broadway based collection of songfics. See profile for more information

Dedications: To Winged-Tsubasa, you crazy obsessive Syaoran lover and great singer, Miss WI, and to HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix. Sorry for the wait, Jess... ) And Belle, who lets me borrow her Tsubasa manga... And Jacque, my cousin who let me borrow Tsubasa season 1!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**_Tonight... Tonight,_**

_**Won't be just any night...**_

_**Tonight there will be no morning star...**_

He took her hand gently, pulling her towards him. He heard her breath hitch ever so slightly, and slipped an arm around her small waist.

His heart was beating wildly, his breathing pace increasing with every move she made. Inhaling, she hung her arms around his neck as he rested his cheek against hers.

Holding her against him, he felt that everything in that world was perfect, just right. They swayed gently from side to side for a while, dancing to their own music of crickets and birdcalls of the night. The sound of running water was carried by the wind from a waterfall in a nearby spring. The bled of sounds created the perfect setting for the two to be alone together.

He moved his right hand to her shoulder, then slowly dragged it down to grasp her hand, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her arm as his other arm remained at her waist.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he began to whisper in her ear softly.

"Shift your right foot behind your left, then lean on your left foot and take a step with your right to the side. Bring your left foot to join your right, then use your right to take another step to the side, and put your left in front of your right. The do it the other way round to the left. Lean, step, together, step, forwards, lean, then start from the beginning."

He was madly in love with Sakura.

_**Tonight... Tonight**_

_**I'll see my love tonight...**_

_**And for us, stars will stop where they are...**_

Slowly, she began to adjust herself to the dance, and let loose, releasing her body from tension. The dance became easier to follow, and the steps started to come naturally.

She let out a soft sigh of content, tightening her grip around his neck. He tugged and played with his golden-brown locks, gently tickling the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

She giggled softly, and he responded with his own low sounding chuckle. Everything was perfect in this world, no war, no violence- Just herself and Syaoran dancing to the soft mixture of music of the night.

She had realized that he wasn't in her memories, however much she tried to remember. But her longing to remember him brought on more fainting spells and tiredness. Still, she tried her best, just to get even one single memory of him.

But after a while, she didn't care.

She didn't care about whatever sweet memories there were about Syaoran and herself when she had been younger, or even if she never got them back. She didn't care anymore about it.

She began to realize that she _did _have memories with him. Sweet, sweet memories of him and her, travelling together with Kurogane-san and Fye-san, and Moko-chan. Through worlds, and through thick and thin, searching for her memories.

Even if she didn't have her memories of the past, she looked towards the future, and looked forwards to making new memories with him.

Sakura knew that he would catch her if she were ever to fall.

She was madly in love with Syaoran.

_**Today... **_

_**The minutes seem like hours... **_

He had waited so silently... So painfully, for each second to turn into a minute, and each minute to go by... For they seemed more like hours to him... For night to come and drench the world in a cape of darkness, only lit up by the light of shining stars and a possible full moon.

But time passed so slowly... And he felt as if he was dying inside. It was like this ever since they had entered the world, for Kurogane and Fye would take Mokona, and together they would go to a bar and find more information about the feather, coming back only in the middle of the night.

It was when Kurogane and Fye were out that Syaoran and Sakura would be alone together. Alone to be together as a couple in private, though he knew that the others definitely knew about him and Sakura.

Moving a foot forwards for balance, he dipped her down low and looked into her eyes. Those green-emerald eyes that were always full of curiosity and care for others.

But at the moment, they were filled with something else... Something more like...

Like...

_Love_...?

_**The hours go so slowly...**_

_**But still the sky is light...**_

Sakura would have been a patient person, but this was too much. It was either her own consciousness or that the time in this world seemed to pass torturously slow.

She had spent most of her time during the day lying on her back, simply thinking about him. The hours and hours stretched as far as eternity. But the thought of Syaoran was imprinted in her mind, which left a feeling of burning desire spread through her body...

Every single aspect of him was aimed towards helping others. Care, concern, bravery, confidence – All were different bits and pieces that made Syaoran who he was. And every time she noticed more and more of these little points, she found herself loving him even more.

She found herself dipped down low, her eyes staring straight into his golden-brown ones that always seemed serious, yet full of concerned... She felt as if he could see right through her, his eyes boring into her very soul...

_**Oh moon, grow bright...**_

He pulled her upright again, holding her tight and nuzzling his face into her neck.

The glass window on the wall beside them showed the dark swirling clouds, finally moving away and showing the full moon, which then showered them in a round ring of moonlight.

She gave a visible shudder as he pressed his face into her neck, yet she was enjoying every moment of it.

He moved his head slightly, not able to resist the smell of her vanilla scented hair. Inhaling deeply, he breathed against her ear, his hot breathe against her neck. He then whispered the very word she wanted to hear.

"Aishiteru."

She clutched the front of his shirt tightly in her hands and pulled back to look into his eyes. "I love you too..."

_**And make this endless day, endless night... **_

He pulled her closer again, their noses touching. Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips against hers softly, his eyes shutting.

The feel of his lips against her own made her head spin. She too closed her eyes and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

To him, her lips felt like the softest things he'd ever felt before. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster up from the burning in his heart, and vowed to himself to never let her go.

_**Tonight**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Please, don't kill me if you find them OOC... First timer here... Review please! I don't mind flames, but I'd appreciate it if I got none... Heh... X)


End file.
